This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This work extends single location measurements to mapping of optical properties. The spatial variation of the optical properties are expected to give important information about tissue physiology. The method proposed here is to illuminate tissue with structured light over a large area. Fourier analysis and filtering of the structured light image allows for subsurface imaging and the determination of the optical properties. Experiments on various heterogeneous tissue phantoms are under investigation. Tissue measurements will subsequently be performed.